List of Armor Digimon (Part 2)
This is the second half of a list of Digimon species that are of the Armor level. This level is a special Digivolutionary level, that first appeared in the Digimon Adventure 02 series, in which it can be reached by using a Digi-egg on a Digimon. The power of most of this Digimon is equal to a Champion level Digimon, although some are as strong as Ultimates or even Megas. Opossumon Opossumon is the Armor Digivolved form of Gatomon through the Digi-Egg of Kindness. She resembles an [[opossum|'opossu'm]]. She usually buries herself herself in the sand while keeping her balloons above ground. She flies in the sky with her balloons. There is a powerful computer virus in each of her balloons. Digimon Racing These Digimon are attacking obstacles in the hard to stay on track Cloud Kingdom. Attacks *'Mad Balloon Bombs' (Mad Balloon Bomb) *'Mystery Hat' (Mystery Orb) Orcamon Orcamon is the Armor Digivolved form of Hawkmon through the Digi-Egg of Reliability. He resembles a humanoid orca''.Also Orcamon's head resmbles a miniture black and white dolphin. '''Attacks * Ultrasonic Crusher (Vassallo Crash "Vassallo" comes from "Vassallo kick", a starting swimming-style of backstroke developed by swimmer Jesse Vassallo.): A dolphin-kick attack. * Reflection Wave Oryxmon Oryxmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Gatomon through the Digi-Egg of Hope. She is enchanted with magical energy and can use the ancient jewelery decorating her body to drive spirits away. Her Japanese name is Goatmon. Oryxmon is programmed to hold large amounts of data, which helps him protect the secret treasures and ruins of the Digital World'Bokomon': Oryxmon is a great black goat who acts as a sentry. He is programmed to hold large amounts of Data, which helps her protect the secret treasures and ruins of the Digital World. . Digimon Frontier Oryxmon led the 6 Legendary Warriors to where Ophanimon was being held. After she told her story, Cherubimon appeared and destroyed Oryxmon. Island of Lost Digimon Some Oryxmon were among the Beast Digimon on the side of HippoGryphomon. Some of them participated in a kamikaze attack with some Boarmon and Rabbitmon which destroyed them and their enemies. Attacks * Mystic Bell: The mystical bell that hangs from her neck generates a special sound that can drive away evil spirits. * Milky Erode: Calls up a white mist that erodes away anything it touches. Peacockmon Peacockmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Hawkmon through the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Attacks * Rainbow Flapping (Rainbow Shower) * Peahen's Assistance (Strelitzia) Pegasusmon Pegasusmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Patamon through the Digi-Egg of Hope. He is called Pegasmon in Japan. His title is Flying Hope or Galloping Hope. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Next A Pegasusmon was seen flying through the sky in the Net Game World. Digimon Digital Card Battle Pegasusmon is the 1st Armor Digivolution you can get for Patamon. He is a Green Card. He is also the second opponent in Pyramid City's Extra Arena. Attacks * Star Shower (Shooting Star): Shoots a cluster of stars from his wings. * Equus Beam (Silver Blaze): Shoots a green beam from his forehead. * Mane Wind (Needle Rain): Blasts a shower of needles from his mane. Joint Attacks * Golden Noose (Sanctuary Bind): Pegasusmon partners with Nefertimon to bind enemies with a rope of golden light. Pipismon Pipismon is the Armor Digivolved form of Patamon through the Digi-Egg of Love. His name comes from [[pipistrellus abramus|'pipis'trellus abramus]], the Japanese house bat. They are known to mimic someone's speech and their powers are greatest in the dark'Bokomon': Those creatures are Pipismon. They're mutant digimon whose power is greatest in the dark. They can reflect sound back exactly as it's heard.. Battle of Adventurers Pipismon was one of the Digimon who invaded the island base of VP Labs and held company president Ryuuji Tamashiro and programmer Takehito Uehara captive, threatening Uehara’s daughter, Minami, to make him reveal the location of the V-Pet vaccine program. When Shisamon and Growlmon burst into the complex to free Minami, Pipismon was destroyed with one Pyro Blaster shot by Growlmon, along with Ponchomon and Sepikmon. Digimon Frontier A bunch of Pipismon were seen in the Dark Continent and mimicked the speech of the Legendary Warriors, who had to use glowing moss to reveal them. Some were destroyed and had their Fractal Codes absorbed by Arbormon. Digimon Savers A Pipismon was seen in a stasis glass tube in the room where Thomas' sister was in. Attacks * Crazy Sonic Blaster(Crazy Sonic): A sound wave attack that destroys the senses. * Sky Jacker Ponchomon Ponchomon is the Armor Digivolved form of Patamon through the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. His name comes from poncho, a traditional clothing in South America. Although he has a cactus-like appearance and resembles the digimon Togemon, he is not a Vegetation Digimon but a Ghost Digimon. Battle of Adventurers A Ponchomon appeared the Real World during Mephistomon's invasion. He was destroyed by Growlmon along with Baromon, Sepikmon and Pipismon. Digimon Frontier * Episode 11: "Defeat Me! Legendary Warrior Vritramon Runs Wild!" - Ponchomon makes only a cameo appearance along with a large group of other Digimon. * Episode 17: "Blizzarmon, Blow the Snow, Call the Glaciers!" - Ponchomon is shown gawking at an eating contest, and looks slightly miffed when Takuya and Koji push him aside. He is later shown standing around with some other Digimon. * Episode 18: "The Great Trailmon Race" - Ponchomon appears twice. Once is in a group shot where he is grinning. In the other, he is watching the race with his mouth hanging open. Digimon World 3 There are four Ponchomon in the game. Two work as clerks at each El Dorado Club (one in Asuka City and one in Amaterasu City), where they offer the player information on items. The other two Ponchomon make the Twinkle weapon if the player has the Old Wand and Khakkara weapons. The third Ponchomon can be found in the Protocol Ruins of Amaterasu East if the player has Patamon at level 45 or higher. The last Poncho is at the Mirage Tower of Amaterasu West if the player has Renamon at level 45 or higher. Digimon Racing Ponchomon appears in the Desert Cliffs track, where he rolls boulders across the road in an attempt to slow down the racers. Digimon World DS Ponchomon digivolves from Wizardmon while holding the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. A Ponchomon is also a merchant at the DigiFarm shop. Attacks * Tequila Knuckle: Punches the enemy causing an explosion. It can make the enemy feels like drunk. * Cactus Bat: Charges the enemy with his body. * Unnamed attack seen in Battle of Adventurers in which he shoots a fireball from his mouth. Prairiemon Prairiemon is the Armor Digivolved form of Patamon through the Digi-Egg of Kindness. He resembles a prairie dog with rabbit ears. Island of Lost Digimon A Prairiemon was among the Beast Digimon seen on the side of HippoGryphomon. Digimon World DS Prairiemon digivolves from Gargomon if Digi-egg of Kindness is in the inventory. Attacks * Hare's Ear (Sonic Ear) * Dimension Hole Pteramon Pteramon is the Armor Digivolved form of Armadillomon through the Digi-Egg of Love. He is known as Pteranomon in Japan. He resembles a pteranodon with jet wings and can bomb from air to ground. He can fly the highest levels out of the Digimon that can fly, up to 10,000 meters in the sky. He bomb the enemy with being seen by perceiving them from the sky. He is known as the "Blue Bomber". Michi e no Armor Shinka Armadillomon became Pteramon to fight Pukumon when Cody ended up with Yolei's D-Terminal. Battle of Adventurers At the time when Mephistomon was disrupting Earth’s network with his V-Pet plot, a Pteramon Bio-Emerged in an industrial area, where it was confronted by Rika and Renamon. Renamon destroyed it with a Battle Tomahawk Modify Card but could tell upon absorbing its data that there was something different about it. Shortly thereafter, another Pteramon was seen in the void between Earth and the Digital World, attempting to cross between the two, as the disruptions caused by the V-Pets had made it easier for Digimon to Bio-Emerge. It was destroyed by Omnimon. When Mephistomon's plan came to its ultimate fruition and the V-Pets caused networks to collapse, another Pteramon was among the Digimon who Bio-Emerged in the resultant chaos. This Pteramon was then deleted with the activation of the V-Pet vaccine program. Digimon Frontier A Pteramon was with Zanbamon, Gryphonmon, GranKuwagamon and 5 Airdramon who were trying to fight the Royal Knights. It was destroyed by an attack reflected to him by Crusadermon. Digimon X-Evolution Some Pteramon were seen in the sky fleeing from Omnimon but they were then killed by the Royal Knight. Digimon Savers Besides a bunch of Boarmon, a bunch of Pteramon were recruited by SaberLeomon and the Gotsumon that works for Mercurimon to invade the Real World. During battle with RiseGreymon, MachGaogamon, Lilamon, KnightChessmon, and Peckmon, a mysterious man pulled a trigger that activated a gate that sucked the Pteramon in. Attacks * Missile Storm (Side Winder): Multiple missiles are launched from his wings. * Beak Pierce: A special attack that damage its opponent using its long, sharp beak. * Sharp Wing: Pteramon accelerates and slices objects with its wing. Variations / Subspecies * Pteramon X Pucchiemon Pucchiemon is the Armor Digivolved form of Wormmon through the Digi-Egg of Kindness. He is also known in America as Bucchiemon. He is called Puttimon in Japan. Pucchiemon is normally vaccine-attribute and red in colour, but some rare ones are data-attribute and lime in colour. Michi e no Armor Shinka Ken received the Digi-Egg of Kindness and Armor Digivolved Wormmon to Pucchiemon to help Davis Motomiya and Boltmon with their problems and drive off Pukumon. Digimon Frontier A Pucchiemon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Island of Lost Digimon Some Pucchiemon were among the Human Digimon seen on the side of d'Arcmon. Attacks * Heavy Beam (Heartner Beam): Removes any negative feelings in its target. * Talon Arrow (Love and Fire): Shoots pink, heart shaped arrows at enemies. *'Love Lazer'Fires a Ray shaped Like a Heart Quetzalmon Quetzalmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Wormmon through the Digi-Egg of Light. He is known as Coatlmon in Japan. The words Quetzal and Coatl, its two names, come from the term Quetzalcoatl, the Aztec/Mexican mythical beast the former was named after. Quetzalmon resembles a white snake with wings. He is the incarnation of the sun and the wind, a holy Digimon. Digimon: Digital Card Battle Quetzalmon is available as the second Armor Digivolution of the Wormmon partner card the player can receive from Ken. He is a Blue Card. He is also the last opponent on Dark City's Battle Arena. Attacks * Freezing Wave (Freeze Wave): Wraps around his foe and releases a wave of paralyzing energy. Causes Freeze Status Error. * Fossil Wave: Causes Paralyze Status Error to the enemy. * Toltec Wind (Toltecan Wind): Invokes a gust of wind with his tail that may cause Confusion Status Error. * Cold and Clammy: Invokes a suddenly stormy, snowier weather. Variations / Subspecies * BioCoatlmon Rabbitmon Rabbitmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Gatomon,lopmon through the Digi-Egg of Friendship. It is also known as Bitmon in Japan. Island of Lost Digimon Some Rabbitmon were among the Beast Digimon on the side of HippoGryphomon. Some Rabbitmon took part in a kamikaze attack with some Boarmon and Oryxmon which destroyed them and their enemies. Attacks *'Carrot Bomber' (キャロット爆弾 Carrot Bomb): Fires a pink laser beam from her forehead. *'Ear Flapping' (Ear Lancer): Whips her enemies with her long ears. *'Pink Power': Her ears begin to spin like helicopter propellers and she also begins to glow pink, giving her extra power. Raidramon Raidramon is the Armor Digivolved form of Veemon through the Digi-Egg of Friendship. His Japanese name is Lighdramon. His digivolution line is "The Storm of Friendship". He seems to bare a resemblance to Azulongmon, who also uses electric-based attacks. Raidramon also seems to resemble Metal Garurumon, as in the 'missile launchers' on his legs and also what almost seems to be black 'wings' on his back. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon World 2 Raidramon is portrayed a bit differently in this game. They are Ultimate digimon. They digivolve from Flamedramon, and can digivolve further into to Phoenixmon (0-7 DP) or Imperialdramon (8+ DP). Digimon Digital Card Battle Raidramon is the 2nd Armor Digivolution you can get for Veemon. He is a Black Card. He is also the 3rd opponent on Flame City's Extra Arena Attacks *'Thunder Blast' (Blue Thunder): Strikes with a bolt of lightning. *'Lightning Blade': Fires a bolt of lightning from the blade on his forehead. *'Electric Bite': Electrifying bite attack. Rapidmon Armor Mode :This article is about the Golden Armor of Terriermon. For the Ultimate form, please see: Rapidmon (Ultimate). Rapidmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Terriermon through the Digi-Egg of Destiny. He never fails to stop his prey with his homing missiles. Led by fate, this holy knight travels at the speed of sound. When he gets in alignment, his cannons shine. Hidden within his holy golden armor lies a great strength. His huge ear-type radar can act even in the darkness and can even discover enemies that are far away.He also carries two holy rings on his legs.Although Rapidmon is ultimate level it seems that Rapidmon armor is mega. Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals '''Attacks' *'Rapid Fire': Can fire powerful missiles from his arm rocket launchers. *'Tri-Beam' (Golden Triangle): Forms an energy triangle in a formation and fires it. *'Miracle Missile': Fires missiles from his back rocket launchers. Variations / Subspecies * Rapidmon (Ultimate) Rhinomon Rhinomon is the Armor Digivolved form of Patamon through the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Rhinomon uses sound and smell to locate and turn back hackers attempting to break in from the Dark Area. Attacks * Atomic Burst: Unleashes huge amounts of destructive energy. * Split Blade Variations / Subspecies * Rhinomon X Rinkmon Rinkmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Hawkmon through the Digi-Egg of Friendship. He resembles a professional skater. His title is Jetstream of Friendship. Rinkmon is the fastest Digimon to date, even faster than SaberLeomon and HerculesKabuterimon. However, his attack power is low, thus he is not capable for close battles. Michi e no Armor Shinka Hawkmon became Rinkmon to fight Pukumon when Yolei ended up with Davis' D-Terminal. Attacks * Spinning Cutter: Shoots several blue energy-like beams along with gusts of wind from every knife placed on his body, when he is making a spin. * Quad Speed Stream (Quadrable Storm): Summons tornadoes that captures the foe while he strikes it several times at high speed. Saggitarimon Saggitarimon is the Armor Digivolved form of Veemon through the Digi-Egg of Hope. He is the highest ranking of the centaur digimon. His arrows are made of Chrome Digizoid. He has a habit of messing up his words. He is also known as Sagittarimon. Being a centaur-like Digimon, he is named after the constellation Sagittarius. Even while running, he can effectively hit his target. Notice he has Flamedramon's armor on his arms and Raidramon's Lightning Blade on his forehead, representing his basic Armor forms.. Michi e no Armor Shinka Veemon became Saggitarimon once on Valentine's Day, 2003, when Pukumon revealed himself and Davis ended up with T.K.'s D-Terminal. Digimon Frontier A bandit the DigiDestined encountered at Steel Terminal. He was about to attack them when Angemon appeared and drove him away. Saggitarimon later returned with an army of Centarumon but he was still defeated and knocked off into the distance. Attacks * Judgement Arrow: Shoots a 3 pronged arrow. * Meteor Gallop Salamandermon Salamandermon is the Armor Digivolved form of either Chuumon or Tentomon through the Digi-Egg of Courage. It is also known as Salamandemon. Attacks * Backdraft * Heat Breath * Scorch Seahomon Seahomon is the Armor Digivolved form of Armadillomon through the Digi-Egg of Light, resembling a seahorse. Due to its diminutive body, it dwells in deepest depths of the Net Ocean. There is a rumor that Seahomon has lived as long as the ancient Digimon. Digimon World DS Seahomon digivolves from Ankylomon if it's holding the Digi-egg of Light. Attacks * Prism Rainbow: Fires a rainbow beam from its mouth that purifies the minds of those consumed by rage. * Dragon Noise (Dragon Drop) Searchmon Searchmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Wormmon through the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. His name comes from the radar on his back. Attacks * Hertz Jamming (Jamming Hertz) * Busy Status (Status Busy) * Deflect The ensignia on its radar it that of the digi-crest of knowledge. Sepikmon Sepikmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Armadillomon through the Digi-Egg of Friendship. His name comes from the Sepik River that runs through Papua New Guinea in the part where the Aborigines reside. Their clothes are what Sepikmon is seen wearing. He can speak to the dead, and can see into the future. He is commonly referred to as a wise man with few friends. He often throws his "Spirit Boomerang" to himself.Bokomon: Sepikmon. This lonely digimon has NO friends, and spends all his time throwing his Spirit Boomerang--to himself. Battle of Adventurers Sepikmon was one of the Digimon that appeared during Mephistomon's time in the Real World. He was one of the Digimon who invaded the island base of VP Labs and held company president Ryuuji Tamashiro and programmer Takehito Uehara captive, threatening Uehara’s daughter, Minami, to make him reveal the location of the V-Pet vaccine program. When Seasarmon and Growlmon burst into the complex to free Minami, Sepikmon was destroyed by Growlmon's Pyro Blaster attack, along with Pipismon and Ponchomon. Digimon Frontier Some Sepikmon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village (where one tried to tell fortunes by having anyone carry wood) and the Autumn Leaf Fair. One Sepikmon on the Continent of Darkness tried to make friends by attacking Neemon and Bokomon when 3 of the Legendary Warriors were captured by Mercurymon and Ranamon. Agunimon arrived to catch his Spirit Boomerang attack and Sepikmon said he wanted to make friends. Sepikmon used his boomerang to help Agunimon find the others. The same Sepikmon returned to help 4 of the Legendary Warriors, Datamon and 3 Toucanmon build a defense before the Royal Knights invaded the recently-evacuated Autumn Leaf Fair. The Sepikmon that originally lived on the dark continent dances whenever he feels a strong emotion e.g. happiness or to simply express a fact that his friends (Takuya and the gang) are smart. The fact that he dances reflects the significance of dancing within the Native Papa New Guinean culture. Digimon Savers A Sepikmon was seen banging the drums in the Holy Capital's Arena. It was also seen at Baronmon's assembly. Digimon World 3 A Sepikmon can be found in South Sector's Tranquil Swamp, inside the house in front of Ghostbuster Puck. At first, this Sepikmon isn't wearing his mask, and asks you to find it for him. An Etemon, who is really a guy in an Etemon Suit, has stolen the mask and uses it to play mean jokes on the people of Asuka City. Sepikmon gives you a Smelly Herb to scare off Zanbamon as a reward for helping him and later also gives you hints for certain quests, such as how to find the Digi-Egg of Reliability. Attacks * Spirit Boomerang: With his boomerang imbued with the powers of nature, he rids the land of all impure beings. * Charming Dancing (Charmin' Dancin'): A mystical dance that summons spirits of the dead to attack enemies. Sethmon Sethmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Veemon through the Digi-Egg of Love. His Japanese name is Setmon, which comes from the Egyptian God Set. Attacks * Heat Storm: A powerful blast of heat. * Tusk Driver: Pierces enemies with its tusks. Shadramon Shadramon is the Armor Digivolved form of Wormmon through the Digi-Egg of Courage. His name comes from shad'e and '''dra'gon. Digimon World 3 Shadramon appears as a random Digimon battle on the Amaterasu Server's Boot Mountain. Digimon: Digital Card Battle Shadramon is available as the 1st armor form of the Wormmon partner card. The player can receive this card from Ken. He is a Black Card. He is also the last opponent in Junk City's Battle Arena and later the 2nd-to-last opponent on Dark City's Battle Arena. Digimon World: Dawn and & Dusk Shadramon appears as a enemy in The Advancement Test to become a Bronze Tamer along with Magnamon. '''Attacks *'Flash Buster' (Flare Blaster) *'Psychic Wave' Sheepmon Sheepmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Armadillomon through the Digi-Egg of Hope. Its missiles' faces resemble that of MegaGargomon's missiles - although Sheepmon had been created and released before MegaGargomon was. Attacks * Wool Grenade:Shoots grenades from the thing on its back and makes the Enemy sleepy * 'Silence of Rams:Rams the enemy with great force Shurimon Shurimon is the Armor Digivolved form of Hawkmon through the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. His names is derived from the ninja weapon shuriken. Like all Sincerity digivolutions, Shurimon's appearance is connected with Japan and nature. His title is ''Samurai of Sincerity/''Purity's Warrior''. Shurimon can fly by whirling his Shuriken shaped feet around at high speeds. He can also fly with the shuriken on his back when he is occasionally carrying someone. Shurimon can also teleport in a puff of smoke or a twirl of leaves. He can also extend his vine like arms to reach far away opponents or objects. He is extremely strong and attacks using a variety of ancient magics and throwing his sharp blades. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Digital Card Battle Shurimon is the 2nd Armor Digivolution you can get for Hawkmon. He is a Green Card. He is also the 4th opponent on Jungle City's Extra Arena Digimon World DS Shurimon digivolves from Aquilamon if holding the Digiegg of Sincerity. '''Attacks * Double Stars (草薙 Kusanagi): Shurimon throws two of his shuriken at his foes with amazing force. The stars will then slice through his opponent. * Ninja Wind (紅葉おろし Autumn Down-blow): Shurimon transforms his body into a hurricane of sharp leaves and small shuriken which slice his opponents to pieces. He can also teleport with this attack. Stegomon Stegomon is the Armor Digivolved form of Patamon through the Digi-Egg of Friendship. He resembles a Stegosaurus. Attacks * Shell Needle Rain: Fires off the numerous spikes on his back. * Guillotine Wheel: Spins by turning into a living saw and slicing with his row of spikes. Variations / Subspecies * BioStegomon Submarimon Submarimon is the Armor Digivolved form of Armadillomon through the Digi-Egg of Reliability. His title is either "Spiralling Sincerity" (Japanese) or Guardian of the Sea, Reliable Guardian of the Sea, and Guardian of Reliability (English). Submarimon's head contains a cockpit that a single human can fit into. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Digital Card Battle Submarimon is the second Armor Digivolution you can get for Armadillomon . He is a Blue Card. He is also the 4th opponent on Igloo City's Extra Arena. Digimon World 3 After obtaining the Digi-Egg of Reliability Submarimon can be used to transport you underwater between certain docks. Attacks *'Oxygen Torpedo' (Oxygen Homing): Fires Oxygen Torpedoes from his front part. *'Submarine Attack': Fires water energy beams at the opponent. Swanmon Swanmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Gatomon through the Digi-Egg of Love. Feathered, yet fierce, this Digimon's beauty is only rivaled by her protective instincts.Bokomon: Swanmon! Feathered, yet fierce. This Digimon's beauty is only rivaled by her protective instincts. The feathers will definitely start flying if you try to mess with THIS mama. Digimon Frontier A Swanmon is the caretaker of the Village of New Beginnings and was very protective over the Digi-Eggs. When the DigiDestined come to the village they help her take care of the Baby Digimon and she in exchange tells them what has happened to the village. They then want to help her by bringing some Trailmon who should bring the Digi-Eggs away but the Trailmon refuse. While the kids are away the Royal Knights appear to scan the Village so that Lucemon will be freed from his imprisonment. Swanmon tries to defend her village but is hurt badly by the much more powerful Digimon. However, she survives and together with the Digi-Eggs leaves the village in the Trailmon. Attacks * Feather Tornado (Down Tornedo): Feathers fall from her wings which transform into small wind vortices. * White Wing Flapping (White Marie): Flaps her wings to create a hurricane force gale. Thunderbirdmon Thunderbirdmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Gotsumon and/or Impmon through the Digi-Egg of Friendship. It is named after the Thunderbird. Attacks: * Thunder Stormer (Thunder Storm): Releases a wave of thunder and electricity from his wings. * Spark Wing Variations / Subspecies * BioThunderbirmon Togemogumon Togemogumon is the Armor Digivolved form of Wormmon through the Digi-Egg of Friendship. His name comes from "toge" and "mogu'''ra", the Japanese words for spine and mole respectively. He was an awarded fanmade-Digimon, and was originally named '''Harimogemon with "Togetoge Paralyze" as his attack. The mountain of needles on his back are actually low-temperature ice crystals. Because they freeze whatever they touch in an instant they can be used to attack as well as to defend. Attacks *'Hail Machine Gun': Fires all the crystals on his back. *'Crystal Guard': Spreads its crystals out to create an offensive shield. Toucanmon Toucanmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Hawkmon through the Digi-Egg of Kindness. They are rather strange looking but are very timid'Bokomon': Ohh, goodie, it's the Toucanmon. Gaudy looking creatures, but very timid. Their attack is Crazy Crest. Sounds rather silly, doesn't it?. Digimon Frontier Four Toucanmon were members of Ranamon's fanclub and ran an island paradise. When the DigiDestined appeared, they tricked them and stole the boys' D-Tectors in order to give them to their idol. They later landed on Goma Island where the Gomamon lived and two of them went to the Autumn Leaf Fair to trade the D-Tectors to Datamon after they saw how awful Ranamon looked in her Beast Spirit form Calmaramon. However Tommy intervened and wanted to take the projector (which they got) away from them so that Datamon would give back the D-Tectors. Those two Toucanmon were bound and gagged by Arbormon when he came to Datamon's shop. Some time later, three of the Toucanmon helped three of the boys, Datamon and Sepikmon prepare a defense before the Royal Knights could invade the recently evacuated Autumn Leaf Fair. It was this event that they were forgiven for what they did last time. Digimon Savers 10 Years Ago as told by Mercurimon to the captive DATS members, a Toucanmon was seen fleeing from the humans who were deleting Digimon (later revealed to be Akihiro Kurata's group). Some injured Toucanmon were seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. Attacks * Crazy Crest (Crest Cutter) * Beak Cutter (ペンチカッター Pinchers Cutter) * Marble Peck (Marvel Marvel) Tylomon Tylomon is the Armor Digivolved form of Gatomon through the Digi-Egg of Reliability. Its name comes from the Tylosaurus, a prehistoric sea-dweller of the mosasaur family. Battle of Adventurers Tylomon appeared during Mephistomon's time in the Real World. It was among the Digimon sent to capture Minami Uehara so she could be used to force the location of the V-Pet vaccine program from her father. The Tylomon chased after her as she fled the island base of VP Labs and the pursuit interrupted a quiet fishing trip that Takato, his cousin Kai and Guilmon were on. Guilmon attacked the Tylomon and they disappeared beneath the sea but Guilmon emerged through the waves a short time later, the victor showing that Tylomon was destroyed. Digimon Savers With ElDoradimon and the Holy Capital in the lake, Masaru, Agumon, Ikuto and Falcomon used a Tylomon to cross a lake. Digimon: Digital Card Battle Tylomon is available as the 2nd armor form of the Gatomon Partner card. The player can get the partner card from Kari or Ken. It is a Blue Card. It is also the 3rd opponent in Sky City's Extra Arena. Digimon World Data Squad A Tylomon was reported to be sinking ships off the coast of Walter Island and the player has to stop it. Attacks * Torpedo Attack: Rams into an enemy with the speed and power of a torpedo. * Shark Fin Blade (Tilt Anchor): Slices her enemies with the large blades on her fins. * Hydro Wave * Terror Plankton Variations / Subspecies * Tylomon X Yasyamon Yasyamon is the Armor Digivolved form of Veemon through the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. He is a kendo-master. He remains calm in times of crisis and has a kinder side that will protect those weaker than himself. He is known as Yashamon in Japan, where "yasha" is the Japanese word for yaksha. Yasyamon possesses substantial psychic powers and exhibits strength comparable to that of an angry god. Digimon Frontier Island of Lost Digimon A Yasyamon was among the Human Digimon on the side of d'Arcmon. Digimon Savers A Yasyamon was a resident of the Holy Capital. He was destroyed by BioSpinomon during his fight with Rosemon. Attacks * Double Strike (一刀両断 Single-stroke in Two): Yasyamon crosses his two kendo swords and releases a psychic shock-wave. * Puppet Master (クグツの術 Puppet Technique): Controls his foes like puppets. * Double Arm Guards: Guards with the wooden shields on each arm. References Category:Digimon by level